


As deep as your voice?

by softestark



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beach House, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, LA, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lou y haz siendo una pareja consolidada y preciosa, no hay mucho plot en este fic, quien la necesita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestark/pseuds/softestark
Summary: La casa de Harry en Los Ángeles estaba a salvo de paparazzis y era perfecta para ocultar lo que el mundo no sabía.(o Louis pasa unos días en California con Harry)





	As deep as your voice?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talktothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/gifts).



> Hola! Este fic fue un regalo para mi amiga @talktothesky que escribí hace mucho gracias a la fantástica rueda de prensa del WWAT donde Lou le dijo a Harry si era "tan deep como su voz" y a Harry le dio un parraque en medio de la rueda de prensa.
> 
> Escribí este fic en español con los diálogos en inglés porque no puedo imaginarme a Harry y Louis en otro idioma, espero que aún así disfrutéis del fic <3

Harry se encontraba asomado a la ventana, mirando el mar. El sol fuerte de California daba de lleno contra la casa a esas horas de la mañana. Cuando la luz se hizo demasiado fuerte para sus ojos verdes y la intensidad de los rayos empezaba a picarle sobre la piel se apartó de la ventana. Miró una vez más el agua de brillante color azul que se extendía bajo la casa y llegaba hasta el horizonte antes de cerrar las blancas cortinas. Notaba la cara caliente por el sol y los pies fríos por las baldosas del suelo. Bajó las escaleras que unían el dormitorio principal con el salón y la cocina. Todo en aquella casa era amplio y diáfano. No sólo por la cantidad de luz que entraba por los amplios ventanales, todos ellos con cortinas para poder disponer de privacidad a su antojo, sino porque se podía ver cualquier estancia desde cualquier punto de la casa, sin paredes y muros que ocultasen las habitaciones. No era una casa especialmente grande tampoco, lo justo para que el olor a bacon y huevos fritos del desayuno de las mañanas subiera por la escalera hasta llegar al dormitorio, llenando toda la casa del delicioso aroma.

Era temprano, pues los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran el rumor lejano de las olas, el sonido que producían los pies descalzos de Harry sobre el suelo de mármol y el tecleo insistente en un móvil. Harry se acercó al sofá que se encontraba de espaldas a uno de los grandes ventanales de la planta baja y se tiró estirando los brazos. Echó la cabeza para atrás, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo. Cuando el aire limpio y fresco llenó sus pulmones, entreabrió los ojos y dejó escapar una sonrisa. Se estaba bien allí, lejos del ajetreo al que su frenética vida de miembro de One Direction le tenía sometido. Sólo había una cosa que molestaba un poco su remanso de paz californiano: el incesante sonido de las teclas táctiles siendo pulsadas a gran velocidad.

– What are you doing? –dijo, girando la cabeza. A su lado, sentado en el sofá desde hacía un buen rato, con una rodilla contra su pecho, la otra pierna doblada sobre la tapicería blanca y toda su atención dirigida hacia su móvil, estaba Louis.

– Nothing, just checking last match –dijo, refiriéndose a su equipo de fútbol, el Doncaster Rovers, quienes habían jugado un partido unos días atrás, al que Louis tuvo que asistir para acallar los rumores de que estaba con Harry en Los Angeles. Harry frunció ligeramente la nariz al recordar cómo habían destrozado las ilusiones de Louis, al negarle la posibilidad de comprar el equipo de toda su vida. Estiró un poco más el brazo y agarró los mechones castaños que rozaban contra la nuca de Louis. Aunque este estuviera concentrado –los ojos sin parpadear apenas, moviéndose rápidamente de izquierda a derecha leyendo la pantalla, y el ceño ligeramente fruncido– no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera sonrisa al notar los largos dedos del otro acariciar la piel de su cuello. Acabó de escribir un largo mensaje antes de dejar el Iphone sobre la mesa de cristal que tenía enfrente. Bajó la rodilla y subió la otra al sofá, girando el cuerpo para así quedar de frente a Harry. Las manos del más joven seguían trazando formas abstractas en la nuca del otro y Louis alargó su mano para pasar los dedos entre los rizos despeinados –que ya casi le llegaban a los hombros– del más alto. Harry, que había estado mirando a la nada mientras Louis estaba entretenido con el móvil, enfocó sus ojos verdes hacia él.

– Do you want to go to the pool? –le preguntó, refiriéndose a la pequeña piscina de rocas que tenían en la parte trasera de la casa, a salvo de miradas indiscretas.

– Hmm, not really –contestó Louis, apartando su mano, dejando el pelo de Harry mucho más despeinado de cómo lo tenía.

– And… –empezó Harry, alargando la palabra hasta decidir lo que quería decir–, are you hungry? Do you want something to eat, sweetums? –Louis trató de evitar la sonrisa al oír el apelativo pero esta escapó de sus labios demasiado rápido.

– Nope, thank you.

– Do you want me to kiss you? –dijo Harry con la cara seria pero no podía evitar que la risa le tiñera la voz. Louis se llevó la mano a la barbilla e hizo un gesto como si estuviera considerando seriamente la oferta. Su gesto solo hizo que la risa que bailaba escondida en los labios de Harry se convirtiera en una carcajada.

– You know what? I’d quite like that, Harold… –dijo, girando la cabeza para llegar al encuentro de la boca de Harry. Su mano se movió a situarse justo en las costillas de Harry, subiendo ligeramente la tela suave de su camiseta, mientras la de Harry descansaba sobre su muslo. Se besaron sin prisa. Louis saboreaba el rastro de sol y sal que había en los labios de Harry, mientras que su propia boca le sabía al otro a té helado con dos terrones de azúcar. Se separaron casi tan pronto como unieron sus labios, casi tan rápido como pensaron que podían volver a besarse cuando querían.

– I love it when I can have you like this, relaxed and happy –susurró Harry, con voz grave y algo rasposa que, sin embargo, sonaba como sábanas limpias y vacaciones escolares para Louis.

– I like being here with you… –dijo Louis con voz muy baja, trazando distraídamente con los pulgares el tatuaje del ancla que decoraba la muñeca de Harry. La mano de Harry atrapó la suya y se encontró con la boca de labios rosas contra su oreja, lo que mandó calor a su estómago –y puede que un poco más abajo– y frío a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas–. And I love you –dijo Harry, bebiendo de la sonrisa de Louis y las arruguitas que se le formaban alrededor de los ojos, antes de dejar un beso suave justo debajo de su oreja. La piel suave del cuello de Louis le incitó a seguir dejando besos por toda la zona, sin apartar los labios de su piel mientras llevaba su boca por el cuello, subía por la mandíbula y le besaba en la mejilla. Louis giró la cabeza para atrapar sus labios un breve instante, que se convirtió en un momento eterno cuando Harry separó instintivamente la boca para dejar paso a su lengua.

Louis acarició la lengua tierna de Harry con la suya y succionó suavemente su labio inferior. Louis notó los labios de Harry curvarse en una sonrisa y acarició sus piernas descubiertas. Harry deslizó las manos que tenía vagando por debajo de la camiseta hasta su culo, apretando contra él. Cuando Louis captó la indirecta, dejó de tocar sus piernas para pasar a rodear su cuello con los brazos, estiró su propia pierna y la pasó por encima de las dos de Harry para sentarse cómodamente en su regazo, afianzando el agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Se separaron un momento, aunque Louis no aflojó los brazos, y se miraron. Harry acariciaba la parte baja de su espalda con los pulgares, metiendo la punta de los dedos debajo de la camiseta, acariciando su piel. Louis llevó sus manos a su pelo y arregló los rebeldes cabellos que se habían escapado de la bandana blanca que llevaba aquel día. Harry se dejó hacer durante varios minutos, disfrutando de las manos del otro tocando su pelo, incluso dejó escapar algunos sonidos de complacencia que a Louis le recordaban al ronroneo de un gato. Mientras Louis acariciaba su pelo (y su nuca, y su cuello y se acercaba y besaba su mandíbula) Harry no podía parar de mirarle. Al principio había cerrado los ojos porque había cosas que había que disfrutar con los ojos cerrados, como lamer un helado, dar un buen beso y tomar el sol en la playa.

Y ser acariciado por las manos de Louis Tomlinson ciertamente era una de ellas, lo malo es que entraba en conflicto con la principal razón que alguien podía tener para querer mantener los ojos abiertos y es que servía para poder mirarle. Y remirarle porque si Louis era guapo desde la distancia a diez centímetros era lo más bonito que había en la tierra y Harry a veces pensaba que se le iban a quemar las retinas de mirarle porque lo cierto era que mirar a Louis era como mirar al sol: luminoso y resplandeciente, tan brillante que Harry sentía que le quemaba su belleza.

(Pero probablemente lo único que quemaba era el amor que sentía por ese chico. Y eso sí que brillaba).

– I want to give you a blowjob, then make love with you, then make you lunch –dijo Harry, con voz suave, casi de carrerilla, sin dejar de mirar los ojos azules, más aún que el color del cielo y mucho más bonito que el color del mar poco profundo. (Ahora que Harry tenía tiempo libre podía dedicarlo a comparar cualquier cosa que viera con Louis aunque Louis siempre salía ganando en la comparación.)

Louis rió, se le formaron millones de arruguitas alrededor de los ojos y dejó de acariciar el pelo de Harry para volver a pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Harry sonrió, abrazando más fuerte a Louis y besando su mandíbula.

– A bit eager are we? –le picó Louis, pero giró la cabeza para chocar su boca contra la de Harry, quien le respondió al beso inmediatamente. Durante unos minutos intercambiaron húmedos besos, sin dejar de tocarse por todo el cuerpo. Cuando se separaron, Louis tenía las mejillas rojas y Harry el pelo aún más despeinado. El más joven le agarró por los muslos y arrastró con suavidad a Louis para que quedase recostado en el sofá. Cogió uno de los cojines y se lo colocó debajo de la cabeza, lo que sacó una gran sonrisa del otro. Harry le miró, con los labios brillantes de saliva y las mejillas sonrosadas sobre la piel tostada por el sol californiano, el pelo rizado despeinado, cayendo en mil bucles acariciando su cuello, la respiración agitada y Louis se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer al chico de Holmes Chapel.

Louis estaba igual, tirado en el sofá, más tumbado que sentado, sólo que Harry le veía desde arriba y veía sus ojos azules brillando y sin dejar de mirarle, la barba de dos días, que le rascaba sólo lo justo cuando le besaba, las marcas rojas en el cuello y los brazos tatuados morenos por el sol y si existe alguien que sea más guapo que Louis Tomlinson no hace falta que se persone porque a Harry le da igual: Louis es lo único que quiere en este momento y para toda la vida.

(tampoco cree que exista nadie más guapo que él)

– I’m going to suck you off –dijo Harry, sin haber dejado de mirarle ni un solo momento. Louis entrecerró los ojos mientras dejaba escapar un jadeo y movió sus caderas hacia arriba.

– Okay, okay. Go on, babe.

Harry se estiró rápidamente sobre él para besarle otra vez en la boca y Louis le agarró de la nuca y mordisqueó suavemente su labio inferior mientras su lengua rozaba la punta de la de Harry. Se perdieron un rato en el beso, mientras Harry bajaba acariciando el pecho de Louis, delineando el _It is what it is_ con sus dedos, subiéndole la camiseta mostrando su estómago bronceado y ligeramente torneado, llevando finalmente sus manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón. Se separó un segundo de su boca para sonreírle mientras soltaba el botón y tiraba de los pantalones hacia abajo.

– Talking about being eager… – sonrió más fuerte al ver como Louis estaba medio empalmado sólo de besarse y seguía moviendo sus caderas hacia las manos de Harry.

– Haz… –susurró Louis tirando de su camiseta.

– Yeah, I know, babe, I know –dijo, agachándose y depositando un beso justo debajo de su ombligo.

– Love you – dijo Louis, acariciando los hombros de Harry, quien seguía besando el camino que llevaba desde su ombligo hasta el borde de sus calzoncillos–, and it hasn’t anything to do with the fact that you’re going to blow me.

– Oh –dijo Harry alzando la cabeza, tratando de verse ofendido, pero la sonrisa le delataba demasiado–. I knew you only loved me because of my mouth skills.

Louis alzó una ceja.

– What mouth skills, Styles? –preguntó, lamiéndose el labio inferior levemente, sabiendo que Harry le estaba mirando.

– You’re about to find out, babe… –Harry sonrió otra vez antes de inclinar la cabeza y meter la mano en sus calzoncillos. Louis se mordió el labio un poco más fuerte mientras le miraba hacer. Harry le bajó los calzoncillos para poder maniobrar mejor, encontrándose con que Louis ya estaba completamente duro. Le acarició suavemente, sabiendo que Louis odiaba ir deprisa al principio. Le tocó durante unos minutos, subiendo y bajando la mano. Ninguno de los dos había quitado los ojos del otro, Louis cada vez tenía la frente más brillante y el pelo empezaba a humedecérsele por el sudor. Su respiración se iba haciendo más errática y se oía perfectamente en el silencio del salón. Harry aumentó la velocidad de su mano y rozó ligeramente con el pulgar la punta resbaladiza de Louis. Notó como Louis movió sus caderas hacia arriba sin ninguna vergüenza buscando más fricción con su mano y Harry sabía que aquel era el momento. Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Louis y empezó a rozar con su boca toda su longitud, desde la punta hasta la base. Cuando llegó abajo sacó la lengua y le lamió, esta vez hasta llegar a la punta. Había puesto las manos detrás de los muslos de Louis y notaba la tensión de sus músculos cada vez que le lamía de _esa_ manera. Llevó la mano derecha hasta la base y empezó a sacudirle de forma rítmica, mientras se metía su miembro en la boca. Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás y agarró a Harry por el hombro mientras este le lamía con cuidado de no darle con los dientes mientras le masturbaba con la mano derecha.

– Harry… –sonrió Louis, dejando escapar un jadeo cuando el nombrado apretó su erección–. God, babe…

Harry dejó de masturbarle y empezó a bajar la cabeza para poder abarcar lo máximo posible de su extensión. Louis separó un poco más las piernas, teniendo en cuenta que aún tenía los pantalones enredados por encima de las rodillas, y llevó sus manos al pelo de Harry, apartándole el pelo de la cara. Harry aprovechaba que tenía las manos libres para acariciarle por todas partes, le agarraba de la parte trasera de los muslos para poder tener mejor acceso a su erección, le rozaba el estómago con las yemas de los dedos, notando como Louis lo contraía debido a las suaves cosquillas que su tacto le producía.

– Haz, I’m going to cum… –le avisó Louis, entre gemidos. Harry cerró los ojos y empezó a subir, lamiendo todo su miembro hasta que lo soltó con un ‘pop’. Dio un beso a la punta y volvió a sacar la lengua para lamer toda su longitud una última vez, sin dejar de mirarle. Aquello hizo que Louis notara el familiar hormigueo subiéndole desde debajo de los testículos y empezar a expandirse caliente dentro de su cuerpo. Curvó los dedos de los pies y elevó ligeramente las caderas mientras se descargaba. Harry recibió el líquido espeso en la punta de la lengua y un poco resbalando por la barbilla. Sacó la lengua y limpió el miembro de Louis y su propia barbilla. Tragó y le dio un último beso sobre la erección que empezaba a volverse flácida. Dio otro beso sobre su muslo antes de empezar a subirle los calzoncillos y los pantalones.

Y Louis no podía dejar de mirarle. Le veía debajo de él, la barbilla con saliva, las manos que, hasta hacía apenas unos minutos, le habían estado tocando, abotonando con destreza sus pantalones, la bandana descolocada sobre su pelo y Louis no sabía si el martillar que sentía en su cabeza se debía al intenso orgasmo o a su corazón que latía desenfrenado sobre su pecho y estaba loco de amor por aquel chico de ojos verdes.

– Thanks, love –dijo, sin aliento aún. Harry alzó la cabeza y le sonrió con una sonrisa tan grande que era imposible que no le doliera la cara.

– Anytime, babe –respondió y Louis seguía mirándole, el corazón en el cuello.

– Gosh, I love you so much –dijo en un resuello y la sonrisa de Harry se hizo aún más grande, aunque pareciera casi imposible. Louis le cogió por el brazo y tiró de él para besarle tiernamente en la boca. Harry respondió a su beso colocando una mano en su espalda cuando notó como las manos de Louis tocaban su propia erección por encima de sus vaqueros.

– Louis… –susurró mientras con su mano tapaba la de Louis y le apretaba un poco contra su erección. Dejó escapar un gemido. Louis sonrió y empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón–. Yeah, yeah, babe, I need you to touch me, please, touch me…

– Easy, love, I’m going to take care of you –respondió Louis poniéndose a gatas y acercándose a Harry. Se acercó a su boca y se lamió los labios, dándose perfecta cuenta de cómo seguían los ojos verdes el movimiento de su lengua. Empezó a dejar suaves besos sobre su boca, sin profundizar ninguno, aunque Harry estiraba el cuello tratando de capturar sus labios, pero Louis se apartaba con una sonrisa antes de que lo lograra.

– Louee! –protestó Harry, haciendo pucheritos al ver que su novio no pensaba darle un beso en condiciones.

– What, love? –preguntó Louis, inclinándose para besarle en la comisura una vez más, apenas un roce de sus labios contra su piel–. Tell me what you want…

– You know what I want, dick –se mordió el labio y entrecerró los ojos. Louis dejó escapar una suave risa y le dio un beso suave en la boca, apenas un suspiro. Volvió a besarle y atrapó su labio inferior, tirando suavemente de él entre sus labios.

– Watch your mouth, babe –sonrió y volvió a besarle y, esta vez, alargó el beso. Tomó su boca con intensidad aunque sin verdadera fuerza y enseguida ambos empezaron a devorarse los labios, comiéndose la respiración a bocados, a besos cortos–. What do you want?

– I want you to kiss me hard –respondió, tomando de nuevo sus labios en una serie de interminables besos rápidos.

– As you wish… –contestó Louis y giró un poco la cabeza para amoldarse a la boca de Harry. Mordió suavemente su labio inferior para que abriese la boca y así poder enredarse con su lengua. Harry abrió la boca y le dejó paso, llevando ambas manos a su nuca para acariciarle y dirigir mejor el beso. Cada vez perdían más la respiración y lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto era el ruido que hacían al coger aire entre besos y el obsceno sonido de sus labios chocando.

Louis metió una de las manos que había desabrochado los pantalones de Harry dentro de sus calzoncillos y agarró su erección. Harry gimió en su boca y se agarró con más fuerza a él. Louis maniobró para poder tocarle mejor en aquella postura, empezando a acariciar toda su longitud, sin dejar de besarle. Empezó a tirar de sus pantalones con la otra mano, pero en ese momento empezó a sonar el móvil de Harry.

– Fuck… –dijo contra su boca el de pelo rizado, cortando el beso para mirar su móvil, que estaba cargando sobre la repisa de la cocina.

– Don’t answer –dijo Louis, tomando su cabeza para volver a besarle. Harry se perdió en el beso, pero el sonido era demasiado insistente. Miró con aprensión a Louis, que simplemente resopló y se apartó para dejarle pasar. Harry se levantó del sofá, recolocándose los pantalones y fue a contestar el teléfono. Louis se ajustó los calzoncillos por encima del vaquero sin darse mucha cuenta de que la zona le empezaba a tirar y podía notar cómo volvía a ponerse duro, tal era el efecto de Harry en él.

Harry habló principalmente con monosílabos, siempre amable, eso sí. Cuando colgó y se giró a mirar a su novio, tenía una gesto compungido.

– What happened? –le preguntó Louis, curioso y algo preocupado.

– They want me to go to the beach or something. Something out of this house, on my own.

No hizo falta que dijera quiénes le habían pedido eso. Louis apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Se encogió de hombros, mientras se mordía el labio y apartaba la mirada.

– Okay, go on then, I don’t care, I don’t need you –dijo, pero Harry llevaba mucho tiempo a su lado y sabía que cuando Louis decía I don’t care, en realidad significaba todo lo contrario. Se acercó al sofá y colocó la mano en su rodilla.

– I’m so sorry, babe, I want nothing but stay with you at home all day –dijo. Louis giró la cabeza y alzó las cejas brevemente en un gesto de desconfianza, todavía sin mirarle. Harry se mordió el labio, esperando su reacción.

– Yeah, whatever, I already said that I don’t care –repitió Louis, acercándose a coger su móvil pero se encontró con la mano de Harry por el camino, que entrelazó sus dedos.

– Please, Louis, don’t do this to me, not you, please –dijo, los ojos grandes y peligrosamente brillantes–. I’m really grateful that we can spend some days here together, but I don’t like this either…

Louis alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry. Inspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a la cara.

– I’m sorry –dijo, mientras suspiraba–. I know is not your fault, Hazza –dijo, mientras le cogía la mano–. I did not want you to feel upset. It just that… I don’t know, I’m sick of this. I love being here with you and I’m grateful too, truly. But… it’s hard –terminó, mirándole de nuevo.

– I know, but we’re together right? –dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño–. We are not alone.

Louis sonrió y sólo con ver esa sonrisa, Harry se sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso que no sabía que llevaba.

– Yes, we are together. For as long as you want me –dijo, sonriendo.

– Then we will be forever together –sonrió Harry ampliamente. Louis imitó su sonrisa y se acercó a abrazarle con fuerza.

– That doesn’t sound bad, Styles… Now go, go catch a lovely tan and tonight I’ll kiss all your skin –le guiñó el ojo. Harry sonrió y le besó suavemente antes de levantarse del sofá y subir a cambiarse. Louis le siguió con la mirada con una sonrisa en la boca.

– Tomlinson! –gritó desde arriba.

– What?!

– I love you!

Louis rió.

– Always in my heart, Harry!

-

-

Harry salió a dar un paseo en barca por una de las pequeñas playas alrededor de la bahía donde se encontraban. La casa no estaba situada en pleno Los Angeles, pues sería mucho más difícil tener la clase de privacidad que querían allí. Por eso, Harry había comprado un loft espacioso encima de una colina rocosa sobre el mar. El acceso era un poco difícil, pero la intimidad y las vistas eran inmejorables. Bajó en coche hasta uno de los puertos más conocidos y de ahí salió a navegar, acompañado de algunos de sus amigos.

Se le pasó el tiempo muy rápido y decidió volver cuando el sol empezaba a bajar en el cielo, acercándose al mar. Regresó en el coche y cuando llegó se encontró con la casa a oscuras. Frunció el ceño, extrañado y probó a llamar a Louis varias veces, esperando su respuesta. Al no recibir ninguna, decidió ir a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde encima del acantilado se alzaba una terraza, a salvo de vistas indiscretas, pues era tapada por la propia casa, con una piscina.

Recortada contra la luz del sol del atardecer vio la figura de Louis. Se acercó lentamente, esperando que no le oyera ya que se encontraba de espaldas a él, dentro de la piscina. Tenía los brazos estirados a cada lado del bordillo, por lo que la vista de los músculo de su espalda contraídos, el pelo mojado, echado hacia atrás, y su nuca quitaron el aliento a Harry.

Cuando estuvo detrás de él, se agachó y le besó en los hombros y la nuca con suavidad. Notó con satisfacción como la piel de Louis se erizaba con su tacto. Pasó los brazos por sus hombros fuertes, dando un pequeño masaje, antes de bajarlos por su torso mojado, metiendo las manos en el agua calentada por el sol de la piscina para acariciar su estómago. Louis giró la cabeza lo que permitió a Harry besarle mejor en el cuello, justo donde se unía el hombro, al inicio de la clavícula.

Louis dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos graves, mientras se aferraba con fuerza al bordillo y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando mejor de las grandes manos de Harry, que ahora acariciaban su pecho.

– I’ve missed you… –dejó escapar en voz suave. Harry sonrió un segundo contra su piel antes de besarle debajo de la oreja.

– Wanna take upstairs what we started earlier? –le preguntó, abrazándole con fuerza.

– God, yeah –contestó Louis, girándose para salir de la piscina. Harry se apartó un poco y disfrutó de la vista, mordiéndose el labio. Louis salió del agua chorreando por todas partes, se sacudió el cabello y se lo echó hacia atrás con ambas manos–. Are you ready, babe? –le sonrió, pícaro.

– Ready as ever –contestó Harry. Louis se acercó a él y le tomó de la mano, guiándole hacia dentro de la casa–. Babe, you’re wet.

– Oh, yeah, keep talking –gimió falsamente Louis y Harry se echó a reír. En cuanto traspasaron el umbral de la casa se lanzaron uno en brazos del otro. Louis seguía empapado y el pelo le chorreaba por la espalda, pero el calor propio del verano en la costa oeste hacía que aquello no importase, y tenía a Harry en sus brazos para darle calor. Harry le guió hasta el borde de las escaleras, hasta que el otro tropezó con el escalón–. Easy, tiger –rió, mientras subía los escalones hacia su habitación, que consistía en poco más que una cama baja, al estilo de los futones japoneses, y un par de armarios. Esperó a que Harry llegase arriba y le agarró por la cadera. Se dejó caer en la cama, aún deshecha desde por la mañana, llevándose al otro con él, que cayó encima suyo.

Se empezaron a reír a centímetros de distancia y Louis capturó la sonrisa de Harry con la suya en un beso corto. Aún con la risa en la boca, empezaron a profundizar aquellos besos, las lenguas acariciaban los labios ajenos pidiendo un permiso que sabían garantizado. Louis enredó los dedos entre el pelo de Harry y este aprovechó para acariciar su nuca y sus hombros resbaladizos por el agua que aún quedaba sobre su piel. Mientras Harry se entretenía tocándole, Louis pasó la pierna sobre las del otro, para rodar sobre la cama y quedar sobre él.

Se sentó a horcajadas y empezó a tirar de su camiseta. Harry captó la indirecta y la pasó rápidamente por su cabeza.

–You’re cold, babe –protestó suavemente, mientras le caían las gotitas que resbalaban desde su pelo en el pecho.

– Nope, I’m hot –contestó Louis sacando la lengua–. And so are you.

Harry trató de reprimir la carcajada.

– Yeah, I know –sonrió y Louis le imitó, aunque suavizó la sonrisa mientras bajaba a besarle con suavidad. Disfrutaron de la boca que tanto conocían sin prisa, tenían toda la noche. Cuando Louis agotó los labios de su amante, empezó a desviar su camino y bajó dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula llegando a su cuello. Lamió con suavidad su piel y continuó por su pecho, bordeando con la lengua las líneas negras de sus tatuajes. Saboreó su piel mientras Harry mantenía los ojos cerrados.

– You taste like salt… –dijo Louis, besando suavemente su piel.

– Should I bring the tequila? –bromeó Harry, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa fácil, parecía un poco borracho y quizás lo estaba, borracho de Louis. Pero Louis era mejor, porque él no dejaba resaca.

Louis le dio la vuelta, colocando de cara al colchón, y, colocándose sobre él a horcajadas nuevamente, empezó a besarle por la espalda, después de haberle besado la oreja y tirado del lóbulo, bajando cada vez más. Cuando llegó a las nalgas, le bajó lo justo el pantalón y le mordió cariñosamente antes de besarle en la carne blanda. Harry hizo un sonido entre protesta y contento. Louis sonrió y volvió a darle la vuelta. Llevó las manos a su pantalón y lo desabrochó, tirando de él hacia abajo para mostrar la erección que encerraban sus bóxer. Se tumbó sobre él de nuevo, permitiendo que se alinearan sus miembros, arrancándoles un gemido a ambos–. Gosh, yes…

La temperatura en aquella habitación cada vez era más alta, el agua de la piel de Louis se había secado y empezaba a ser reemplazada por una fina película de sudor. No daban tregua a sus bocas ni a sus manos, que bajaban y subían por toda la piel del otro, queriendo fundirse en la carne. Louis coló una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos para agarrar el bulto en los calzoncillos de Harry, logrando arrancarle un gemido. Harry se apretó contra su cuerpo y una de sus manos acarició sus nalgas, agarrándolas con fuerza para acercarle más. Sus cuerpos se movían desenfrenados uno contra el otro.

– I can’t Louis, I need you so much, I’ve need you all day –dijo entre susurros, mientras su boca besaba con fervor la mandíbula del mayor. Louis jadeó fuertemente ante sus palabras, un ramalazo de deseo le recorrió desde el estómago hasta su miembro, sacudiéndole entero.

– Yes, Hazza, I need you too, need to be inside of you –gimió sin aire, frotándose con fuerza contra su erección, buscando alguna clase de alivio primitivo para aquella sensación, pero en ese momento solo quería Harry, Harry, más Harry, todo el Harry que pudiera tener.

El más joven llevó sus manos con desesperación al bañador de Louis, tirando de él hasta que lo tuvo en sus rodillas. Louis le dio un par de patadas y se lo quitó del todo, liberando por fin la erección que le molestaba. Harry enseguida empezó a acariciarle, mientras el otro le bajaba los bóxer. Por fin estaban los dos desnudos, Louis encima de Harry. Pararon de acariciarse y se miraron a los ojos.

– Love you –susurró Louis, sin querer romper la magia del momento que acompañaba la noche cálida, pues en el tiempo que habían estado queriéndose, el sol se había ocultado y sólo la luna bañaba ya sus facciones. Harry sonrió y le besó. Louis enseguida correspondió a su beso, mientras tanteaba con el brazo en la mesilla. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, sonrió contra los labios del otro y se separó. Le besó en la nariz antes de abrir el bote de lubricante. Se agachó con una sonrisa traviesa hasta encontrarse frente a la erección de Harry. Se relamió la boca y le dio un lametón experimental, que sacó un largo gemido de Harry. Siguió chupando lentamente toda la extensión, mientras se pringaba dos dedos con lubricante y los acercaba a su entrada. Tanteó con cuidado antes de empezar a introducir el primero. Sin desatender nunca su erección, siguió penetrándole hasta que estuvo suficientemente cómodo para introducirle el segundo dedo. Harry gemía en voz baja, acariciando de vez en cuando el pelo de Louis. Tiró suavemente de su pelo para indicarle que ya estaba listo. Louis subió y se colocó de nuevo encima de él. Le separó las piernas con las rodillas y le besó en la boca con dulzura antes de colocar su miembro en su entrada y empezar a empujar.

Siempre empezaba despacio, disfrutando cada segundo que su miembro desaparecía en el cuerpo de Harry, y porque sabía que el otro lo disfrutaba así, siendo llenado poco a poco, hasta que se viera dado de sí. Cuando llegó al fondo, dio una embestida para probar, que hizo que ambos gimieran al unísono.

Enseguida empezaron una danza común de movimiento erráticos uno contra otro, mientras sus lenguas se buscaban y se susurraban mil veces su nombre. Louis le cogió de la parte de atrás de las rodillas para poder acceder mejor en su interior y hacerle llegar al cielo. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados, el pelo sudoroso pegado a la frente y los labios, rojos y húmedos, de los que salían sin pudor gemidos graves que se entremezclaban con mil formas del nombre de Louis.

– Lou, harder, please! –gimió, mientras le agarraba del culo, apretándole con fuerza contra él. Louis le besó fuertemente, dejándoles a ambos sin respiración unos segundos. Las embestidas iban y venían y Harry notaba como la ya conocida sensación le iba creciendo en el bajo vientre–. Oh my… Lou, deeper –jadeó, sabiendo que estaba cerca. Louis llevó la mano entre sus cuerpos y empezó a masturbarle, sin dejar de penetrarle con seguras estocadas. Con la otra mano buscó la de Harry y acarició suavemente la pulsera de la boda de su madre que aún llevaba puesta antes de entrelazar sus dedos fuertemente.

– As deep as your voice, Hazza? –se arregló Louis para decir entre gemidos. Harry dejó escapar una carcajada espontánea pero un gemido la cortó en medio al sentir una embestida particularmente fuerte. Louis se inclinó sobre él y dejó húmedos besos por su cuello. Harry dejó escapar jadeos cortos y elevó la pelvis para ir al encuentro de la de Louis.

– Oh my god, Louis, I’m gonna… –no pudo terminar la frase porque Louis golpeó en el punto exacto en ese momento y Harry se descargó en su mano y entre los dos estómagos. Louis siguió con las estocadas un poco más, pero al notar la estrechez se dejó ir en su interior, abrazándole con fuerza por la cintura y enterrando la cara en su cuello.

Se quedaron así varios minutos, disfrutando del calor del otro y demasiado relajados como para moverse. Cuando se recuperaron, Louis alzó los ojos, cansados pero felices, y se encontró con la exacta mirada en Harry.

– That was amazing, babe –dijo, sonriendo mientras se acercaba a besarle suavemente, sin fuerzas ya para nada más. Harry le abrazó contra su pecho y ambos se acomodaron para dormir.

– You’re amazing –respondió Harry en voz baja. Louis rió suavemente.

– Sleep, Styles.

– You’ll be here tomorrow? –le picó Harry, mientras les tapaba a ambos con la sábana.

– As I said, I’ll be here for as long as you want me.

– Then forever.

– So forever it’ll be –contestó Louis, acariciando uno de los pájaros tatuados de su pecho, antes de caer dormido sobre el cuerpo cálido de Harry.


End file.
